


Metamorphose

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Cum-Shots, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FaceFucking, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: Talos and you explore his ability to shapeshift in order to create the most pleasurable experience in bed





	Metamorphose

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an AU where Talos has no wife/partner.

“I have a surprise for you tonight…”

Talos’ voice was still purring in your ears as the day ended and you entered his quarters. The entire day his words had clung to your mind. “You always say you want to explore my shapeshifting in bed…well, expect a very pleasurable experience tonight…”

To be honest, his words had left you wet with anticipation all day long.

Talos wasn’t back from his mission yet, which gave you time to get ready for him. First, you took a shower and put lotion on your skin. Next, you put on a sexy silk negligee in a dark purple shade, matching his gorgeous eyes. Examining yourself in the mirror, you actually felt sexy and confident about your looks for once. And you were sure Talos would like it too.

Lying on the bed on top of the covers, you placed yourself in a seductive position with your arm resting on your hip and a sultry gaze as you heard the swooshing sound of the door opening.

* * *

Talos hadn’t been able to get you out of his head and walked around with an erection hard as a rock during the entire mission. All he could think about was your warm, soft body pressed against his as he thrust into you. And tonight…Talos smirked. Tonight you were in for a big surprise.

When he saw you on the bed, looking so enticingly sexy, he just about ravaged you right then and there but restrained himself as he walked up to you with a smirk on his lips. He was set on making this night an unforgettable one.

“Hello, General,” you purred, letting your hand slide up to cup your breast through the thin silk material. “I believe I was promised a pleasurable experience tonight.”

A low growl rumbled in Talos’ chest, his cock throbbing painfully in need to ram his cock deep into your pussy.

“Is that so? I don’t remember such a promise,” he teased with a knowing grin as he started unbuttoning his leather pants.

“Oh really?” Smirking, you moved gracefully onto your knees and crawled over to him at the foot of the bed. “I just have to spur your memory then, General.”

You held his gaze while reaching inside his open pants and grabbed his already hard cock. Biting your lip at his size, you pulled him out and stretched out your tongue, let the tip slide on the underside of his length and up to swirl around the cleft head.

Talos hissed, threading his fingers into your hair as he gave your head a gentle push to urge you to take all of him. You complied without hesitation, sealed your lips around the head and took all of him into your mouth until your lips touched his hairless base.

Talos exhaled a breathy growl and clenched his jaw as a wave of pleasure went through his core when your warm mouth enveloped him. You started moving your head up and down, his cock nearly leaving your mouth before it hit the back of your throat, making you elicit the most exquisite gagging noise.

“Yes, darling, just like that,” Talos rasped, holding your head still as he started thrusting into your wet warmth.

You gagged, saliva drooling down your chin onto your negligee as Talos invaded your mouth. His thrusts grew fast and erratic, and you knew he was close. You really didn’t mind; you knew he had the stamina to come at least three or four times. A few more thrusts and the Skrull exploded inside your mouth with a guttural growl rolling off his lips. His big load always took you by surprise, and your eyes widened as it hit the back of your throat, making you gag before you swallowed all of his white, sticky treat.

“Fuck, you’re perfect, baby,” Talos murmured through heavy breaths and cupped your face, pulling you up for a sloppy kiss.

Moaning into his mouth, you started tugging on each other’s clothes until you both were naked and Talos pressed you down on the bed. He had a big grin on his face as he crawled down between your legs and devoured your pussy. You gasped aloud when Talos tongue lapped at your folds and probed your already soaked cunt, his purrs vibrating against your outer lips. Fuck. Suddenly, you felt the tip of his tongue against your tinier hole, and your eyes widened at the contact.

“Talos…”

“Shhhh…just relax, darling,” he hummed before pressing a finger to that sensitive spot between your asscheeks. “I promise it will feel good.”

Talos gathered some of your pussy juice with his finger to use as a lubricant as he pushed the tip of his finger into your anal. Biting your lip, you tried to relax through this strange, new sensation as he pushed his finger deeper inside and started moving it in and out. His tongue found your pussy again and he used his other hand to thumb your clit. You gasped and moaned at the jolts of pleasure sparking through your body. Talos’ finger and thumb moved faster, the flat of his tongue lapping your wetness, bringing you to a swift and trembling orgasm. You arched your back and gripped the sheets as your body stiffened and shook through your climax.

“Fuck, Talos,” you breathed, “that was…”

“I am not done yet, darling,” Talos said, grinning as he stood up and went over to the bedside table. You watched him through heavy eyelids as your body was still recovering from the intense orgasm. Oh, you knew he wasn’t finished yet. He always managed to make you come at least two or three times. Pulling out one of the drawers, Talos picked something out that he hid behind his back.

“I got something on earth the last time we visited,” he said with a mischievous look in his purple eyes. “Something I thought you might find…interesting.”

“Oh?” you replied, raising an eyebrow, feeling your pulse quickening with anticipation.

Keeping eye contact with you, Talos had a smug, close-lipped smile on his face as he brought his hand out. Your eyes widened as he revealed a purple buttplug, your cheeks burning with embarrassment and excitement as you felt your clit tingle. You wondered if he knew this had always been a fantasy of yours? But how could he? It wasn’t something you had ever talked about with anyone.

“Do you like it?” Talos asked with a gruff voice, his gaze shifting to your breasts and your hard, perky nipples. Oh, you liked it alright.

“Yes,” you whispered with a subtle nod, your eyes dipping to his cock that stood erect and throbbing.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir.” You licked your lip, bashing your eyelids. Oh, he was going with the Dom side of him tonight…

“Good girl. Now, turn around and put your ass high up in the air.”

_Fuck…_

“Yes, Sir.”

Obeying his command, you placed yourself on all fours with your head on the mattress and your ass in the air. A sudden cooling sensation on your skin made you gasp, and you looked over your shoulder to see Talos pour lubricant down between your asscheeks. He slid the plug up and down your crack, making the toy nice and wet before he slowly pushed it into your butthole.

Talos watched as your tight, little hole swallowed the plug so perfectly and he couldn’t wait to ram his cock in there. His earlier climax hadn’t eased his arousal at all; his cock was still painfully hard and ready to release another load inside you.

Breathlessly, you felt the plug fill you up until it was fully inserted and you exhaled a shaky breath. Your clit was now swollen and aching with arousal, your pussy desperately clenching with the need to be filled by his cock.

“Sir, please,” you begged in a whimper, glancing back at him with pleading eyes. “I need your cock inside me.”

You were met by Talos’ grin and a swat on your ass before he slammed his cock deep inside your pussy. Gasping at the forceful penetration, you reached up to brace yourself against the headboard. Talos, however, grabbed your arms and crossed them behind your back, holding them as leverage as he proceeded to ram his cock in and out of your slippery cunt. His rough thrusts along with the filling sensation of the plug brought you to another orgasm in no time. Moaning out his name, you clenched around his thick length as a warmness spread in your core, your thighs shaking as your climax reached its peak.

Talos buried his nails into your soft flesh and closed his eyes as the plug inside your ass made your pussy feel even tighter. When you clenched around him, he was pulled right over the edge once more, spurting ropes of thick cum inside your twisting pussy. Out of breath and shuddering with his cock still twitching inside you, Talos bent down and placed a trail of kisses on your shoulder and back.

Shivering as the last tremors of your climax left your body, you smiled and turned your face to him, kissing him softly on the lips.

“Are you ready?” he asked softly as your mouth left his. You nodded, biting your lip shyly as a blush crept into your cheeks. Talos heaved himself up, kneeling behind you as he slowly pulled the plug out of you. A loud exhale fell from your lips as the toy left your body, leaving you wide and ready for him.

Talos stood up, grinning down at you before he closed his breath and took a deep breath as he concentrated on his shapeshifting. You sat up and watched in awe as his cock transformed and shifting places to make room for a second cock below the other. It was a weird sight for sure, but an arousing one.

“Fuck, Talos,” you breathed, staring at his cocks with hunger, unable to take your eyes off of them. Talos chuckled at your delight. He knew you would love his surprise.

Without a word, you grabbed both his cocks and started stroking, feeling them grow in your hands, making the Skrull close his eyes and hiss with pleasure. It was like a primal need possessed your body. All you wanted was his cocks inside of every hole in your body. Greedily, you took one in your mouth and started sucking while still stroking the other one. You shifted between them; taking one deep down your throat and pumping the other one at a steady pace. It didn’t take many minutes before Talos roared, and you grabbed his cocks and aimed them towards your breasts as he came, painting your tits with his cum. Giggling, you smeared the white fluids all over your tits while looking wickedly at your alien lover.

The sight of you stroking and sucking two cocks was all it took for Talos to come a third time. The vision of you soiling your beautiful breasts with his cum caused Talos to lose his control, and a raw, primal lust took over him. Growling, he grabbed your waist, used his superstrength to flip you over onto your knees and force your ass up. You squealed and giggled, gasped when he positioned himself above you. Bending over you, Talos grabbed your shoulders and rammed his cocks inside both your holes; one in your sweet, wet pussy and one in your tight asshole.

“Fuck!” you cried out at the mix of pain and pleasure rushing through your body. Talos was buried balls deep in both your holes and your entire body was shaking as the pain slowly faded away and was replaced with nothing but pure, blissful pleasure. Again and again, he pounded your ass and pussy, making you a panting mess with your two holes clenching around his glorious cocks. The tight, full feeling of two dicks filling you up was too much for you to last any longer. Another shattering orgasm took claim over your body; your back arching as your holes gripped his cocks, and you squirted all over the sheets below you.

Talos felt your orgasm approach as your pussy and anal started tightening around him. Gripping your waist, he pounded you harder, burying his cocks deep inside you when your climax rocked through your body. Your tight, gripping holes drove him over the edge, and he threw his head back with a roar as he emptied his loads inside your holes; the abundant amount swelling out and trickling down your ass and thighs.

Talos’ cum flooding your ass and pussy took your overstimulated body to yet another orgasm, and you fell onto the mattress as he slipped out of you, your body twitching and heaving with exhaustion as your last climax was still clinging to you. Talos fell beside you, both of you chuckling with satisfaction as you looked at each other.

“I love you, Y/N. You know that right?” he purred and rolled over onto his side.

“I know, Talos,” you hummed and rolled over to face him, smiling lovingly. “I love you too.”

Talos smiled warmly and cupped your cheek, pressing his forehead against yours as he let out a soft purr. A warm sensation filled you from within at his loving affection that never failed to make you feel loved and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story :D If you did, please give it kudos. Any comments/feedback you can give me is highly appreciated ❤


End file.
